This invention relates to an improved oil-out emulsion, self-shining coating compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to oil-out emulsion, self-shining wood floor, vinyl and vinyl asbestos floors, and terrazo floor finishes which do not crevice whiten, are substantially self-shining upon application, and which will clean water-borne stains from a floor surface.
Most finishes designed for application to wood floor surfaces, especially unsealed wood floors, are solvent systems. In those compositions, which contain water, the percentage of water varies widely depending on the intended use. Some products designed primarily for fully sealed woods, such as furniture can contain substantial amounts of water. However, it has generally been recognized that large amounts of water are detrimental to an unsealed wood surface often encountered on floors. Furthermore, most solvent wax systems and emulsion systems have a property known as crevice-whitening, i.e., wax deposits in the interstices or crevices of the wood forming a white deposit. Further, most prior solvent systems are not self-shining but must be buffed to produce a shine, or if they are self-shining are not buffable to maintain the finish.
Most prior oil-out emulsions designed for floor finishing use anionic, nonionic, or anionic-nonionic emulsification systems. Although these surfactant combinations produced stable emulsions, these products were not found satisfactory for a variety of reasons.
The compositions of the present invention obviate the problems of the prior art and provide a product which is somewhat glossy or shiny upon application, does not crevice whiten, contains high levels of water thereby allowing a less expensive product to be produced having desirable performance properties, and also the initial gloss or shine can be buffed to higher levels of shine if desired.
The floor finish emulsion compositions of the present invention comprise from 0.05-2% of an ethoxylated nonionic surfactant from 15-70% of an organic solvent; up to 30% hard wax, up to 30% soft wax, with the proviso that the total hard wax and soft wax is from 3-35%; from 0.3-4.0% of a cationic or nonionic emulsifier selected from the group consisting of oxazolidines, imidazolines, fatty acid diethanolamides, quaternary ammonium compounds, mixtures of sorbitan monooleate and sorbitan monooleate plus 20 moles of ethylene oxide and mixtures; and from 20-75% water.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an oil-out emulsion coating composition having a self-shining characteristic.
It is a further object of provide a floor finish which can be applied to a number of surfaces, such as wood, terrazo, vinyl tile, vinyl asbestos tile, etc.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an oil-out wood floor finish which does not crevice whiten.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a self-shining wood floor which can be buffed to improve the shine characteristics.
Still further objects and advantages of the compositions of the present invention will become more apparent from the following, more detailed description thereof.